Sick Daze
by zebraboymom
Summary: Something's up with Kono, but only Steve knows. Will he come to her rescue? Of course he will. Steve/Kono
1. Chapter 1

Sick Daze

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I get a fever when I think about them though.

Author Notes: Okay, so what was up with Steve taking Lori running and not Kono? Guess the writers figured Kono wouldn't trip like that or let Steve carry her. Ha. In my story Kono has to take help from Steve. She isn't feeling well, but Steve is the only one who knows. Will he offer her some tender care? Of course he will. Steve/Kono. Sorry but this attempt at a one shot was too long, so I'm going to make it a short multi-chapter.

Steve McGarrett knew Kono Kalakaua really well. He had worked with her for almost two years now and he could tell something was not right. All day she had seemed off.

She was drinking more water than she usually did and once when she stood up too quickly from leaning over the tech table, she had swayed. He caught her with a hand to her hip and looked into her eyes, but she waved him away and said she just needed to eat something.

He had watched her, however, and she barely ate anything all day. Instead, she had made several trips to the bathroom and had come back each time looking worse than when she had entered in the first place.

Steve sat in his office finishing the last of the paper work on their case. Everyone else had left the building for the promise of the weekend, but Kono was sitting listlessly in her office with her head in her hand. She didn't look upset. There were no tears. When she put her head down on her desk and closed her eyes he knew something was really wrong.

He dropped the last file he had been working on in his basket and walked purposefully to hers.

"Kono?"

She didn't answer him and he thought maybe she was asleep, but as he approached her desk he was worried. The woman had amazing Spidey Sense, but she didn't even seem to be aware of his presence. He warned her as he approached.

"Kono are you okay?"

He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder to rouse her and it was unbelievably warm to the tough. He gently shook her and she slowly lifted her head.

"Hmm?"

He slid his hand onto her forehead and knew instantly that she had a fever. Judging from how hot she felt it was high.

"Kono, Honey, are you sick?"

"Did you just call me Honey?"

Steve smiled. At least she was aware of him now. That was reassuring.

"I did and now I'm taking you home."

"Boss, I'm fine…really. You don't need to take me home. I just need a minute to…"

As Kono stood and pushed up from her desk she swayed and started to pitch forward. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his embrace. He reached up and smoothed her hair back from her pale face, looking down at her with concern.

"You are absolutely not fine and you are not driving. Understood?"

Kono leaned against him heavily and accepted his help. As she nodded her head it felt like it was going to split in two.

"Ouch. My head."

"Those kids we worked with Tuesday were sick too. I think they had the flu. Did you get your flu shot?"

"No. I never do. I don't get sick."

Steve grinned down at her.

"Well, kiddo, I think you are."

He pulled her to his side and started walking her to the elevator. He felt these new feelings of protectiveness for her all of a sudden. What was it about this woman that moved him so much? She was so incredible. Anyone could see it. She never appeared weak. This moment was a tiny little window into the woman she really was and he knew it. She always had her guard up, but being sick was crumbling it just a bit.

They walked slowly to his truck and he helped her in. He reached across her lap and buckled her seatbelt for her before tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry Sweetheart, I'll get you home and in bed before you know it." 

Kono didn't even respond to the endearment or the joke about getting her in bed. This was not like her at all.

As he pulled out into traffic her head slumped against the window and he could tell from the look on her face that she was not even aware of him right now. He felt terrible for her and reached out to grip her shoulder affectionately.

"Steve. Pull over."

Steve eased over to the curb. 

"What?"

"I'm gonna be…"

As soon as she had the door open she leaned out and threw up.

Steve reached in the back and grabbed a bottle of water. He undid his seatbelt and leaned over her holding her hair back. When she was done he handed her the bottle and she rinsed her mouth out.

Once she was back up in her seat again she started to shiver. He pulled his leather jacket out of the back seat and draped it over her.

"I didn't think I had anything left in my stomach to throw up."

"That's what you've been doing in the bathroom all day."

"Yeah."

"Kono, the next time you feel that bad just tell me. You're allowed to go home sick you know."

"I don't get sick." 

"Yeah, you kinda do."

Kono closed her eyes and once again slumped against the window. Steve drove her the rest of the way home as fast as he could. Once he parked his truck, he ran around to open her door and when he released her seat belt, she slid out against him, trying valiantly to stand under her own power, she slumped heavily against him and whimpered.

That was all it took. Steve lifted her easily up into his arms and carried her in the house. He headed straight down the hall to her bedroom and laid her gently down on the bed.

She immediately curled into a ball and started to cry. He had never seen her this sick.

"Where's your first aid kit? Kono?"

It sounded like even speech was difficult for her.

"Un…under the bathroom sink."

Steve pulled it out and returned to her bed unzipping it and pulling out a thermometer. He pulled her limp body up against him.

"Open your mouth."

He slid it under her tongue and held her to him while they waited for a reading.

"Wow! It's at 102 already. That's high for an adult. Here. Take these for me Honey. He sat her up and handed her two Tylenol. He ran to her kitchen for a bottle of water and when he came back she had slid back down onto the sheets. He sat her back up and took the pills from her gently pushing them through her lips. His thumb brushed across her heated lip and he felt himself getting a little flushed too. He put the bottle to her lips and she drank a little as she swallowed the pills. He made her drink a little bit more.

"You have to stay hydrated Kono. Let's get you into some cooler clothes."

He laid her back on the bed and started digging through her drawers until he found a light weight large t-shirt that looked suspiciously like one of his Navy t-shirts. He smirked at the thought that maybe she had stolen it to sleep in.

He returned to her bed and sat her up again.

She groaned at all the movement. She just wanted to sleep.

"Arms up."

"What? Steve…"

"Arms up. I've seen you in a bikini before and your underwear is far less revealing. Now arms up."

Kono was too weak to argue and she held her arms up long enough for Steve to pull her top off and pull his shirt down over her head. He lifted her into his arms again and turned down the sheet before he carefully placed her under it.

"So hot…"

Steve thought for a moment that she certainly was before he ran to grab a washrag in the bathroom. He ran cool water over it, squeezing it out. When he returned to her bed she leaned into him seeking comfort. He felt that funny protective feeling again and brushed her hair back before bathing her face and neck with it.

"Mmm. Feels so good.

"You want me to keep doing it?"

"Yes, please."

The washrag was already getting warm from her fever, so he returned to the bathroom and repeated the process. Each time he touched her with the rag she sighed. He knew it was soothing her and he loved being able to be this intimate with her. Eventually she seemed to doze off and he stood up. He decided to see what she had in her fridge, but she called to him.

"Please…"

"What do you need Baby?"

The word just slipped out. He couldn't help it.

"Don't leave."

"Not on your life."

"Hold me?"

Steve kicked his shoes off and climbed on the other side of the bed. Kono instantly turned into him and settled on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around him and going to sleep. He ran his fingers soothingly through her hair and thought about how this time with her had changed his feelings for her.

Eventually her hot body was making him super uncomfortable and he was pretty sure the closeness wasn't helping lower her temperature, so he slowly slipped out from under her and left the sheet lightly covering her, knowing it wasn't good for her to get too hot.

Looking through her cupboards and fridge he found the ingredients he needed. He smiled to himself thinking about the fact that he was going to make her chicken soup. He didn't care. He just wanted to take care of her because he knew as soon as she was feeling better she would go back to being the enigma she was and he would once again be held at arms length.

He was just turning the stove down to simmer when he heard it. The shower. No. No.

No! That was the worst thing she could do. It would make her start shivering and shock her immune system. That could cause further infection and complications. He ran into the bathroom and reached inside to turn off the water. She had made it ice cold. He hesitated for a second before pushing the shower curtain aside. She was squatting in the tub shaking like a leaf. His heart broke at the sight.

"I just wanted to get cool. I'm so hot Steve."

"I know Sweetheart. I know, but this isn't a good way to do it."

He reached for a towel and wrapped it around her body. His shirt was clinging to her wet frame. She had climbed in clothes and all.

He rubbed the towel vigorously trying to dry her and warm her up again. He grabbed for another one and dried her hair. She started to slide down to her knees and he had her sit on lid of the toilet.

"Kono, I'm just going to take your shirt off and then you're going to have to take your underwear off. I'm going to get you a dry gown."

Kono's teeth were chattering and Steve rushed into her room digging through drawers until he found a lightweight baby doll gown. It was light fabric and would work. When he got back to the bathroom she was having dry heaves and was on the floor hanging her head over the toilet. She was still in her wet underwear and Steve was starting to feel really self-conscious, but he needed to help her and he pushed those thoughts aside.

Kono looked up at him with feverish eyes. He wrapped another towel around her and helped her to her feet. She was pretty dry by now, but he wanted her to get out of the wet underwear, so he pulled the gown over her head and reached behind her to undo the clasp for her bra.

Juggling the towel, Kono and her gown was challenging, but Steve managed to avoid seeing her naked. Even in her state she teased him a little. She was something.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me Commander?"

Steve chuckled.

"You wish."

"I do. All the time."

He knew it had to be the fever talking.

"What?"

He dropped the towel and let go of his grip on her. She swayed in front of him and reached under her gown to pull down the wet underwear. Once it was off, she pushed at him.

"I need to lie down."

With that she proceeded to face plant into his chest. She was still shivering and he pulled her close.

"Kono, Honey, I'm worried about you. Let's get you back to bed."

Once he had her tucked back in, he sat beside her and combed her almost dry hair back with his hands.

"You need to stop scaring me and promise you will not get out of this bed again tonight."

Her teeth were chattering so hard she could barely talk.

"O…okay."

"No more showers, okay?"

All Kono could do was shake and nod her head.

"Hey."

Steve reached for her then and held her close trying to stop the shivers. It seemed to work as she relaxed against him and started to calm down. Her head lay against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

This felt so right. Steve sighed and pulled her closer. He listened as her breathing evened out and she stopped shaking. Pretty soon he realized she was finally asleep. He placed her carefully back down in her bedding and sat watching her. There was no way he was going to leave her this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Sick Daze

Zebraboymom

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. If I'm sick, I want a Steve to take care of me.

Author Notes: More tender care and some fluff.

Steve was glad he kept a go bag in his truck. It had a couple of sets of clothes and he wouldn't need to leave her alone. Her fridge was well stocked and he could just concentrate on her getting better.

He smoothed his hand across her cheek and realized that maybe her fever was down a little. It would be important to take her temp as soon as she woke up. He liked that he could touch her like this while she slept. She would never allow him to do this if she wasn't sick. Part of him felt like he was taking advantage of her. The other part of him just wanted to soothe her and make it better.

He really studied her face for the first time. He had never noticed how full her lips were, especially her lower lip. Her lashes were long too and she had a cute little widow's peak in the center of her forehead. Her skin was flawless and if her eyes were open he knew he'd be lost in their chocolate depths.

He looked around like he expected Danny or Chin to pop out and stop him, but he leaned in anyway and kissed her cheek. It was so warm, still too warm. He sighed and stood up. It was time to check the soup.

After tasting it twice Steve had to admit he was a pretty good cook. It would be ready in another half hour and he was determined to get Kono to eat some. While he waited he walked around her house and learned more about his cute and efficient teammate.

Her trophies were lined up on a shelf back in a nook. She didn't keep them out in the front room so she could brag, but they were impressive. There was a picture above them with her coming down a monstrous wave. She looked so small coming down that wall of water but she was obviously having the time of her life. Her face was turned up to the sun. He loved that picture. It encapsulated exactly who she was: fearless.

He found some photo albums and delighted in seeing her as a kid. She was all pigtails and ponytails and tomboy ways. He saw pictures of her on her first surfboard. She couldn't have been more than four or five. More pictures showed her riding a bike, roller skating, playing football and playing in the mud. He was so going to blackmail her about these later. He saw her dressed for prom: some blonde surfer type towering over her. So that was her type? Blonde and dumb?

He closed the album when he heard Kono call his name.

"I'll be right there."

He filled a bowl with soup, grabbed a bottled water and walked into her bedroom to find her trying to sit up in bed. He set the food on her nightstand and put several pillows behind her back to help her.

"I need to take your temperature and you need to eat something."

Her voice was weak, but he could tell she was doing better.

"Man, Boss, you can be really bossy."

"Well, somebody has to make you behave."

He sat facing her on the side of the bed with one hand planted across her legs. He took her temperature and then reached for the bowl.

"Try this. Your temp is down to 100. That's why you feel like eating."

Her hands were a little shaky, but Kono took it gladly. She smirked when she took her first bite.

"Chicken soup? Seriously?"

"Hey, the liquid is good for you."

"What have you been doing besides cooking?"

"I may or may not have looked through your photo albums. You were a really cute kid, you know that?"

Kono rolled her eyes as she ate the soup.

"I am going to kill you when I get better, but this soup is good Boss. You really can cook."

"Given that I'm nursing you back to health, don't you think you could call me Steve for a change?"

"I feel so bad Steve. I've never been this sick before in my entire life. I feel really stupid almost passing out on you and throwing up everywhere."

"Don't worry about it. You couldn't help it. I'm just glad I was there when you needed me Kono."

She looked down at her hands and her voice was very quiet.

"I…I think I'm on the mend so you don't have to stay Steve. It's the weekend after all. I'm sure you have plans."

"I do have plans. I plan to stay right here with you. You can't get rid of me that easily Sweetheart. Besides, you're as weak as a kitten right now."

"Yeah? Well don't look so smug. When I get over this…"

"We'll laugh and I'll embarrass you by telling the story over and over."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would."

"You would really do that to a poor defenseless sick person?"

"You have never been defenseless in your entire life from what I can see. This is just a temporary set back. I still think you are a strong and amazing woman."

"Really?"

"How can you doubt that Kono?"

"I don't know. After everything that's happened I thought maybe you lost some confidence in me."

"That will never happen Kono. You are one of the few people in my life that I have total confidence in. I know without a doubt that you have my back. I also know it comes at a cost. Trying to prove yourself all the time isn't easy and I know your heart is always one hundred percent on the line each day I work with you. I see it in the way you treat the team and the people we try to help. I'm lucky to have you in my life."

Kono looked up at him shyly.

"You've never talked to me like this before Steve, but it means a lot that you've thought about things."

"That's an understatement."

"What?"

"I think about you all the time Kono."

"You do? Why?"

"Because…you're…you."

"Oh."

The room suddenly got very quiet and Kono looked up into Steve's eyes. She could tell everything he said he had meant. Her stomach fluttered and it wasn't the flu.

Steve brushed her hair back behind her ear and settled his hand on her neck with his thumb lightly stroking the bottom of her earlobe.

"How about a movie? Feel like sitting up on the couch for a bit?"

"Sure." 

Steve took the bowl and cleared everything away while Kono put on her slippers and grabbed the light comforter off her bed.

Steve perused her DVD selection and settled on an oldie: The Last Starfighter. He loved that movie.

Kono settled on the couch and Steve sat next to her with his arm on the back of the sofa. He wanted to put his arm around her, but he didn't want to push things.

Half way into the movie Steve felt Kono relax against him completely. She was asleep. He eased her down until her head was on his lap and finished the movie as he stroked his hand gently through her hair.

He could not believe he was here with her. There was a time he was afraid he'd ruined everything, but Kono never seemed to blame him for anything that happened this past year. He marveled at her resilience. What a girl. She had even accepted Lori without question and never acted like she felt threatened by her presence.

It hadn't taken him long to compare the two women and see how Kono out shined her.

When the movie was over Steve stood and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her to bed and tucked her in again. She stirred briefly and he convinced her to take some more Tylenol and drink some water. After that she was gone. He heard her mumble something and he bent to try to catch it.

He stood straight up in shock. Did she just say, "Love you"? It sounded like she did, but Steve couldn't be sure. He paced around her room running his hand through his hair and casting glances over at her. Finally he left her to sleep and went to get a beer. He plopped back down on the couch and realized something.

Tomorrow they were definitely going to have to have a talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sick Daze**

**Zebraboymom**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. It makes me sick.**

**Author Notes: So this is the last chapter and of course it will be fluffy. I have two other stories rolling around in my head, so I want to get this posted and start drafting them. My spiral notebook I carry with me is full of little notes I've written during the day, so I better get them on my computer before I start to lose the plot line. Once again, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. You guys are some of the best and most supportive readers in fanfiction in my opinion.**

It was the middle of the night when he woke up to the sound of Kono calling his name. He had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch. Before he could get himself up and into her room he heard her vomiting.

When he made it to her room she was hanging over the side of the bed trying to reach the trash can as she threw up all over the floor.

"I…I'm sorry Steve. I tried to get out of bed before it was too late."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She had soiled the sheets and her gown with the little bit of food she had eaten that night.

Steve rushed to her side and helped her out of bed and to the bathroom. He set her down on the toilet and ran a bath for her. It was warm, but not too warm.

"Your fever is back up some. I could feel it when I moved you. You strip down and get in the tub and I'll come back for your clothes."

Once the bed had been stripped and fresh linens put on Steve approached the bathroom.

"Kono, can I come in?"

"Um…yeah."

Kono drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them effectively covering her naked breasts as she leaned her head on her knees. She watched as Steve attempted to avert his eyes, reaching down to grab the soiled gown.

"You…uh…okay?"

"No, but I'm sick. Go figure."

Steve chuckled.

"How you can keep joking when you look like hell, I don't know."

"Gee thanks."

It suddenly dawned on Steve what he said. He stood sideways to her and averted his eyes.

"That came out all wrong. I'm worried about you, okay?"

"Steve it's okay."

"I'm sorry Kono."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You've been so great. I still can't believe you're taking care of me."

"Apparently I'm not doing a very good job of it. I fell asleep on the couch."

"Steve, look at me."

Did she really say he could look at her while she was naked in her bathtub? He couldn't believe it. He slowly turned to face her, but kept his eyes on hers and refused to let them drift to any other parts of her body.

"You had no way of knowing I was sick again. Short of sleeping in my bed, how could you have known?"

Steve had another image of her at that point. He grinned when she realized what she'd said.

"Are you saying you didn't want me to leave in the first place?"

They stared at each other for a long time with no words. What was happening? There was a shift in the air and the promise of something unspoken was hanging there.

Steve was the first one to break the moment when he saw Kono shudder.

"You've been in there too long. You need to get out and get warm."

He reached for a towel and pulled the drain. Once again he averted his eyes as he held out a hand to pull her up. She held on as she stepped out of the tub and he held the towel open so she could step into it. He wrapped it around her and pulled her close.

"Kono…"

Kono laid her head against his chest and she could hear it beating super fast. That's all she needed to know. She reached with trembling hands up to cup his cheeks.

"When I'm well, we are going to have a talk about us."

Steve couldn't believe what she was saying. He pulled her closer and kissed her wet hair and smoothed it back.

"Yes. Yes we are."

He gave her one last squeeze and stepped back.

"Here's your last gown until your other one gets washed. I…uh…washed my t-shirt for you too. How long have you been…?"

"Sleeping in it? About six months."

"Oh. Were you planning on giving it back?"

Now it was Kono's time to smile.

"Nope. I was looking for an opportunity to steal another one."

Steve turned and headed into the bedroom. He smirked and tossed his last comment over his shoulder.

"I'll give you another one."

Kono laughed as she started drying herself off. Even though she was sick as a dog, she couldn't help humming as she combed out her wet hair and slipped on the gown. When she returned to the bedroom Steve was lying in bed waiting for her.

"Come here invalid."

"You know I'm going to punch you for all these remarks when I'm better. Right?"

"Bring it on Baby."

The rest of the night was uninterrupted by high fever or vomiting. Thank goodness. The next day Kono woke up to Steve's arms holding her and a growling stomach that woke up said Marine.

"Mmm. I like this. I am however going to take measures to stop the noisemaker you've got going on there. How about I make you a light breakfast with just toast and orange juice?"

Kono turned in his arms to face him.

"That would be great. I'm really hungry."

"Now that's good to hear. Wait here and I'll bring you breakfast in bed."

"I think getting sick wasn't so bad after all."

Steve leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I have to say I like sick Kono a lot."

"Why?"

Steve swallowed. Had he said too much? He decided to go with the truth.

"When you're like this some of your walls come down and there's a really sweet woman in there."

"You think I'm sweet?"

"Very, but tough too. You usually only let me see the tough side."

"You like it when I need you?"

"Well…yeah. It's nice to feel like you're needed and it's nice to have you express feelings for me. At least I think that's what you've been doing the last couple of days here."

'I do like you Steve. I've liked you since the day I met you. It's only been the last five or six months that I…You know what? Let's wait until I'm well and then we'll talk okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm just going to go and make some breakfast."

The rest of Sunday was spent watching movies, taking fever medicine and drinking lots of liquids. They watched football and movies and the news together and that night Steve once again slept in Kono's bed, holding her in his arms and cuddling her to him. By Monday her color looked better, but she still felt like a truck had hit her. Everything in her body ached. Steve made her a bubble bath and grinned when he found out she actually liked to take them. He headed for the phone to call Danny while she enjoyed the bath.

"Hey Danny. I'm not coming in today and neither is Kono."

There was silence on the other end and then Danny coughed to cover a laugh. Steve was sure of it.

"Really Steve?"

"Yes, really. She's sick Danny. I'm just taking care of her."

"Right. You expect me to believe that Kono, who is never sick is so sick that you have to take care of her." 

"That's exactly what I'm saying Danny. Would you like to talk to her so you can confirm this for yourself?"

"You aren't kidding are you? I thought you and she…"

"Danny, get your mind out of the gutter. I'm just taking care of her."

"I bet you are."

"Danny…"

"You can't tell me you don't think about it; you and her together."

Steve was really quiet on the other line.

"Steve."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. I may or may not have feelings for Kono, but I'm not willing to share those right now Danny. The main thing is she has the flu and probably caught it from those two kids that were sick last week. I want to be sure she's without a fever, but I'm pretty sure I'll be back to work tomorrow. You and Chin are in charge until then. You got that?"

"Yeah Steve and I'm sorry for teasing you, okay?"

"It's okay. Tell Chin she's going to be fine. The throwing up and the high fever were over the weekend. See you soon."

Monday was a repeat of Sunday and Tuesday morning Kono woke up with the knowledge that she would be losing her nurse that is until she heard the groan that came from Steve's lips as he rolled away from her on the bed.

"Steve?"

Kono felt of his head. He was burning up.

"Steve, Baby, I think you have a fever."

"I feel like crap."

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you get a flu shot this year?"

"Uh, I never get sick."

"Uh-huh."

"Danny is never going to believe this."

"Here take a couple of these and I'll get some water. Good thing I'm feeling better. Two people throwing up at once would not be good."

"You going to take care of me Kalakaua?"

"Absolutely. Besides I was going to have to stay home anyway until I'm completely over this. I'll call Danny and have him bring some extra clothes over."

"Ahh. I can just hear him now. He's never going to let us live this down."

"Just wait until he finds out we're involved. We'll never hear the last of it."

Steve rolled on his side and looked at Kono.

"Are we involved?"

"I hope so."

"Me too."

Kono reached for him then and pressed her lips to his feverish ones. She pulled back and searched his face for a reaction.

Steve smiled at her and then he got a funny look on his face and climbed out of bed quickly. Kono followed him into the bathroom as he emptied whatever was left in his stomach from the night before into the toilet.

Kono smiled knowingly and ran to the kitchen for a couple of bottles of water. After Steve flopped back down on the bed, she got a washrag out of the linen closet and ran cool water over it. Sitting on the bed beside him, she bathed his face just as he had so tenderly on Saturday.

As she went to go soak it again, he caught her wrist and mumbled something. It sounded like…

"Love you".

"Love you too."


End file.
